Neris
|-|Base= |-|Monster Lord= Character Synopsis Neris is the younger sister of Nero and the daughter of the original Luka and Alice. She takes after her older brother in being mysterious, but her own power is inferior to Nero's. Even then, she was able to decimate 4 armies in 1 day and, while exhausted, stalemated Granberia. Little is actually known about her as of right now. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax and resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: Neris Gender: Female Age: Looks to be in her teens Classification: Human/Angel/Yoma hybrid Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Teleportation (Shown to do this many times), Immortality (Type 1 & 3, doesn't technically age and is immune to human illnesses), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Can regenerate entire limbs back after they've been destroyed), Information analysis (Can gain information from gazing one in the eye directly or licking them), Space-time manipulation (Can stop, slow down, or speed up time. As a Demonoid, possesses the ability to control time and space themselves), Perception manipulation, Light manipulation and holy power (Inherited from her father, as partly angel she can control light and holy power), Darkness manipulation (Inherited from her mother, as a direct descendent of a Monster Lord she has control over the darkness that Alice the 1st was made of), Magic attacks, Elemental manipulation (Via magical attacks such as Prominence, Ice Age, Lambda Spark, Aero and etc), Soul manipulation and BFR (Via ascension), Mind and Empathetic manipulation (Can cause an enemy to become confused), Barrier Creation (Scaling from her mother, can create barriers as large as rooms), Power nullification (Can negate the positive effects of enemies, can seal an enemy's attacks via silence), Death manipulation, Resistance to all former, Acausality (She, along with her brother, are the children of 2 entities who couldn't possibly have been born), Resistance bypassing (Can use attacks that involve the chaos elements, which bypass all resistances to their normal counterparts or magic in general. Can use chaos drive, which stops time even from the perspective of those with immeasurable speed, resistance to space-time manipulation and etc) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Is a being similar to her older brother, whose power is stated to rival that of a god. Worked alongside him to defeat and repel the Monster World version of Tamamo-no-mae. Nero stated that if she worked together with him, they could destroy the snow continent, which in reality is what's left of heaven after it fell to earth during the great disaster.) Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Granberia while exhausted, fought Monster World Tamamo, should be comparable to her brother.) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Universe Level+ (In an exhausted state, on par with Granberia) Durability: At least Universe Level+ (Fought against ) Stamina: Very high (Wiped out 4 armies within a day and could stalemate Granberia while exhausted.) Range: Universal+ (Can affect Granberia as well as one of the 6 Ancestors) Intelligence: Very high (Likely inherited from his father, grandmother and mother, though seemingly more brash and reckless than her older brother.) Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Normal | Full power Other Attributes List of Equipment: A weird-Looking sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vaporizing rebellion sword' *'Teleportation' Extra Info: As Neris herself has scarcely appeared in-game, she doesn't have a whole lot of feats. She should, however, be comparable to Nero. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1